Unexpected Appearance
by hawtjuicyaddict
Summary: Hale and the crew come to Massie to stay in hiding after a job gone wrong. Rated T to be safe. MassexDerrick, KatxHale.
1. Summary

Summary: Massie Block is sitting at home with her friends when she sees her childhood and family friend W.W. Hale the fifth runs to her for help along… with his crew. Massie begins to get suspicious of what has happened to Hale and why all her things are being misplaced. Will the secret get out? Tell me if I should continue. Clique and Heist Society Crossovers.


	2. Chapter 1

Block Estate Drive Way

10: 50

Hale POV

The crisp New York air flourished against my skin with sharp blades. Kat led us on the heist of our life. Our plan was to switch the Mona Lisa from the Louvre so that the museum will finally get what they paid for, _not _a fake that it was originally switched out for in the 1800's. We were down under our knees with Interpol tracking us around the world. I knew that it would be too risky going to one of my families estates, so I decided to give my old childhood friend a visit.

"Hale, are you sure about this?" Kat asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said as I led the crew to the front porch of the luxurious Block Estate and rang the bell.

Block Estate

10: 53

Massie POV

I sat in the middle of the living room with the PC and Derrick, Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Plovert. We were getting ready for our middle of the night scavenger hunt while my parents were out for the weekend. Currently, Alicia was in an argument with Derrick whether or not we should involve other people besides us in the scavenger hunt.

"Derrick! We will be having other people involved in this, that are basically the point of doing this," Alicia scolded Derrick.

"Fine, but I next time we aren't," Derrick assured her.

"You guys fight like siblings," I joked.

All of us continued finishing our list, but stopped until I heard the front door bell. I wasn't expecting anyone since my parents were out. So I got up and got up lazily.

"I'll be right back everybody, I'm going to go get the door," I spoke.

After a few moments, I swung the door open and saw six tired teenagers, one looking oddly familiar. But no, that couldn't be _him. _I haven't seen _him _for ages.

"Hey Massie, remember me? It's Hale. I know it's a little last minute, but uh.. all my estates are not accessible right now, and your parents said to come here and ask if it would be ok to stay here with my friends. I know it's really last minute, and I am so sorry," Hale explained. I stood there shocked, there was no way W.W. Hale the Fifth was standing in my door way. The Hale I knew was hyper, immature, not that attractive, and very lonely. The Hale in front of me was well dressed, mature, ah-mazing looking, and had a non-lonely feel.

"Um, hi Hale. I guess you could stay here with your group, but my friends and I were planning on going on a scavenger hunt in town, so we will be gone for a couple hours. I hope that will be ok. I could ask Inez to make something if you're hungry," I told him. It still shocked me that I finally saw my best childhood friends after years.

"Block, are we going to le- whoa, who are they?" Derrick asked me.

"Derrick, this is W.W. Hale the fifth or Hale and he is my childhood friend. Hale, this is Derrick, my _boyfriend_," I said introducing the two.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Derrick, call me Hale," Hale said to Derrick so nicely flashing his thousand watt smile that could easily rival Derricks. Such manners in the Hale in front of me, I began to wonder why I ever lost contact to Hale. He was my best friend, we were inseparable. There was also something I never told anybody, not even the PC.

**Flashback**

_I ran up to Hale after playing a round of hide and seek together. This was the last day of summer, and Hale and I were so excited that our moms our letting us be homeschooled together. "Hale! Wait up! I am so excited that we get to be together every day! Aren't you?" I exclaimed to him excited as ever. I could tell from his face the second I saw him that something was wrong. "Hale, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you mad at me?" I asked clueless and completely unaware that I would lose my best friend and probably never see him again. _

"_Boarding School," Hale spoke softly. "My parents want to send me away to boarding school. They told me this morning, and said that your parents are moving you to some place called Westchester where you'll go to a private school."_

_No, this couldn't be happening! This was horrible. I was losing my one and only best friend that truly understood me and respected me with all my many flaws. _

"_Hale, how could they do this to us? You're my best friends!" I choked out, my voice straining with tears slowly pouring out. "Promise me, we'll keep in touch. Best Friends Forever," I spoke with sadness._

"_I promise Mass," he spoke with something in his voice as if he knew we would probably lose touch after the first week. "Best Friends Forever. I will always be there for you and you will always be there for me," he told me. He then pulled me to his face and crashed his dry lips to mine then quickly ran off before I could respond probably to scream 'ewww' at him considering we were only nine years old. That was the last time I saw him until today. _

_Of course I saw Hale after the first week of school in the news. He was starting to make a name for himself. 'Billionaire nine year old allegedly causes fire at the Colgan School' was the first of many headlines that I saw him appear in. _

**End of Flashback**

I was introduced to a short, petite girl name Katarina 'Kat' Bishop and her cousin Gabrielle (she just went by Gabrielle), Simon, and twins Hamish and Angus Bagshaw. A roudy set of twins I've seen, but led them to the basement where all of our guest rooms are located. I gave each person a set of clothes to change into and some blankets. I decided to get the needs of the guests by myself instead of Inez since I was dealing with a friend I haven't seen in a while.

"I hope I got everything for you guys. I wish I could stay and chat more, but my friends are waiting to go on a scavenger hunt around town right now. I'll be back soon, and press the blue button for if you need food. Inez can make anything," I said a waved. When I come back home, I'll introduce everybody to each other. I grabbed my coat and followed my friends out the front door and into the cold New York weather.

Hale POV

"Guys, under no circumstances will you guys steal anything in this house or you will turn yourself in. This is my childhood friend that I deeply respect and haven't seen in years," I said still remembering my last encounter with Massie. I mostly eyed at Gabrielle knowing that she would want to steal Massie's limited edition designer clothing.

With that the crew asked Inez if she would be able to make us some hot soup, and she did serving us hot bowls of Chicken Noodle Soup. After we finished, the crew and I passed out in our beds and all probably dreamed that Interpol wouldn't find us.

**A/N: so I hoped everyone likes the first chapter! Thanks to CaitlinStephanie06 for encouraging me to continue the story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R **


End file.
